Kiss
by blueraindrops
Summary: that girl who gave him life, that girl who taught him love…Hitomi….


Pendant

**Kiss**

"Huh" Van sighed. His head arched above, looking at the azure, cerulean sky. The firmament so peaceful and kind. It just makes him remove all his troubles and doubts. He does this, very much often. Sits on a corner and gazing at the sky while the wind playing all around him. He was in the royal garden, where all the flower blooms sit beside him all day. Those flowers that reminds him so much of someone, those scents that reminds him of those tan golden hair that when you look at it with a sunlight, it shines as bright as gold, those butterflies which reminds him of her childish, somewhat baby like actions and the trees all around which reminds him of those wide, friendly emerald eyes, everything in his garden, everything was giving all exactly the same… her memory…that girl, from the phantom moon with an ability to see visions, that girl who can give so many advices, that girl who had been with him in spite of all the rudeness he had shown, that girl who prayed and cared for him like no one else…that girl who really started to give meanings to the things he do, that girl who gave him life, that girl who taught him love…Hitomi….

He grasped once more, letting the jovial and cheery wind come into him. Then he took her, he took the only thing so precious in his life, he took his only possession to be with her, her pendant… and look at it. The ruby-claret colored gem wasn't just another ordinary gem, not a jewelry nor something unimportant and useless, it was everything for him, everything for him because it came from that girl, that girl he so much love… the crimson shade and emblem of the sphere reflects his undying hope. That pendant that shows his eyes color, his loves color, for it was as red as mulberry and as deep like of his enduring love.

Garnet was it and it returns a favor, for it was like a mirror shade, a clear picture, an image even in day. Morning and he glares at it so passionately, this pendant, her pendant, this pendant, their pendant. He holds at straight at the direction to his eyes, so for every angle can be caught by his melting looks and stares. Then, in that mystic mirage, he saw a form, from that dark red pendulum he was holding, he saw something, or he saw someone he always dreamed of, each night and each day, that from of someone that he fantasies to be with and be with all night, all the days of his life, that form, that face, her face… Hitomi…

He saw a smiling picture of the girl he love… she was in there, in that pendulum pendant, looking at his ruby eyes. He felt something; he felt like all the wind, all the flower, all the tress… all the sun's light blessed him… he was so fulfilled. How he had wished to see her face, even just one more time, and he did… wishes do really come true when you wished hard enough, and everything you want will happen, will come true, if you believe… because of love…

Then he closed his eyes, grasping the pendant near him, near his lips so inevitable but sweet. Then he touched the pendant using his lips. It felt like the most wonderful thing, and strange it was, it didn't felt like hard stone, not any gem or any luxury ornament, it was more like the touch and the feeling of another lips… yes, it was like he caught a cloud for that where he landed his kiss was a very soft and cuddling lips, and he knew it was not fantasy, he was not dreaming, for the sweetness and the softness yielding he felt was too much to become an illusion, it was so true and he knew it, he just knew it, he believes…

He opened his eyes, his ruby filled-hope and completeness was onto the light it gives and he saw a girl standing in front of him, looking directly at his wholly eyes and smiled. His heart pumped for joy and so much. She was with her, yes she was. Then her hands reached his cheeks and touched them, it felt like softness of the palm, not air nor coldness, it was reality and it was her… his love, Hitomi…they were looking at each other, tears dwelling at the corner of her eyes, he stood up, now they were standing face to face, together as one like unity, and he wiped them…his hands on her face, she puts her hands on his palm and talked using their eyes, he knew what she was saying and he answered back with something only she understands…language of love…

On tear fell after Van wiped the attempted falls in her eyes then on his eyes, on Van's eyes, one drop went down, and he blinked and when he focus again, she was gone…

He stayed like that for a while, cherishing what just happen in his garden, again, he placed his eyes on the sky, so happy and fulfilled, that because he love her so deeply even It was just like that, he was happy… he was…

The he whispered

"Arigatou Hitomi, Arigatou for that wonderful kiss…"

Hi there, well, I wrote this just after Shigatsu (April). Hope you like it, you know that I do this for you, and only you ^___~

So there, by the way, this was suppose to be entitled "Kisu" but then I just changed it into its English meaning, so

Bye bye, so long

Love ya!

Reviews pls! ^_____^


End file.
